Iori y el poder para cambiar al mundo
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Iori ha sido un chico normal con pasado algo triste.. durante cinco años ha vivido con su abuelo.. y ahora ha ido a estudiar en un intitituto donde las cosas no son lo que parecen.. y en donde cosas extrañas pasan todos lo días.


Shonen Kakumei Iori  
By Ryu-kun & Uriel  
  
Crossover entre Shoujo Kakumei Uthena con digimon.  
  
Bueno antes que nada las cosas van a ser un poco raras.. Debido que la serie de Uthena es completamente extraña..  
Así que no se sorprendan por cosas que anden rondando por allí..  
  
Edades:  
Iori: Doce años misma estatura que cuando apareció en digimon 02  
Miyako: Doce años  
Hikari: Diez años  
Sora: Catorce años  
Ozamu: Catorce años  
ken: doce años  
Daisuke: doce años  
Yamato: Catorce años  
Takeru: ????????  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Érase una vez..   
Hace muchos tiempo..  
Un joven samurai perdió a sus honorables y venerables padres..  
El pobre estaba muy desconsolado por la perdida.  
Y entonces sucedió algo muy curioso..  
Un angel guardín descendió del cielo..  
Envuelto en una luz dorada..  
Lo rodeó con sus brazos..  
Y con un beso en la frente le secó sus lagrimas y aminoró su tristeza..  
Sintiéndose amado el joven samurai preguntó.  
¿Nos volveremos a ver?  
Si conservas tu fuerza y nobleza cuando crezcas..  
Este pendiente te guiará a mí..  
Con estas palabras desapareció en una luz resplandeciente..  
El joven samurai quedó tan embelesado por la fuerza y nobleza del angel..  
Que decidió convertirse en un samurai para proteger.. A las personas con una tristeza como la de él..  
  
¿Suena extraño no?  
Pero esa..  
Es nuestra historia..  
  
Miyako Hinou esperaba en la puerta de la entrada del instituto Ohtori.  
  
Ella estaba revisando la hora.  
"Ya se tardó ese sinvergüenza" dijo por lo bajo la chica de cabello morado y gafas redondas de aro ligero.  
  
"Buscas a tu novio.." preguntó una chica que pasaba por allí.  
"Él se levantó temprano y se dirige hacia sus clases" dijo otra chica de coletas rubias.  
"Como se atreve a hacerme eso.. me las va a pagar" dijo la chica mientras entraba a la escuela secundaría a fuerza de carrera.  
  
Mientras tanto en la puerta de entrada del edificio de la secundaria.  
  
Un chico de apenas doce años caminaba por los pasillos de la secundaria. Era realmente extraño que lo hubieran transferido a la secundaria cuando en la mañana apenas cursaba el sexto grado.  
  
Es cierto que sus calificaciones eran muy buenas pero eso no justificaba el traslado. Sin embargo no ponía pero al estar en un ambiente totalmente diferente al conocido.  
  
Iori vestía el uniforme de la escuela el cual era una saco negro con botones dorados. El chico caminaba por la escuela con un paso más o menos decidido.  
  
"Joven Hida apreciaríamos que hubiera llegado puntual a la clase de inducción para nuevos estudiantes que tuvo lugar hace unos minutos" dijo la profesora Akari  
  
"Lo siento mucho pero es que me perdí en la escuela" dijo con sinceridad el chico mientras la maestra solamente suspiraba en total desaprobación.  
  
"Eres demasiado chico para tener doce años" dijo al ver que el chico no llegaba ni al metro.  
  
Iori solamente la miró con aire ofendido a la maestra.  
  
"Buenas tardes Joven Iori" dijo una joven de catorce años pantalones de vestir azul con un saco de vestir de varon de color amarillo.  
  
"Señorita Sora" dijo la profesora al ver a la chica.  
"Será mejor que lo deje en paz... el joven Iori es miembro del comite estudiantil" dijo la chica mientras un collar sobre salía de entre el saco.  
  
Iori lo miró con interes al ver que era el mismo diseño.. Era muy parecido al de él.. la diferencia era que en el centro había un corazon.  
  
"Por favor acompañeme" dijo la chica mientras Iori la seguía. El pequeño sonrió al ver la mirada de la profesora a Akari. Era un mezcla de entre horror asombro y un gran alivio.  
  
Todo eso mezclado le daba un aspecto deivertido a la arrugada profesora Akari.  
"No dejes que esa amargada te haga la vida de cuadritos.. solamente necesitas nominarla para que el director la despida" dijo Sora sin siquiera mirar atrás.  
  
Iori se atrangantó al oir eso.  
"Que" dijo con voz debil a causa del ahogamiento.  
  
"REcuerda que eres especial joven Hida.. tu poder secreto es de nuestro total interés.. El consejo del fin del mundo esta muy interesado en él" dijo la chica mientras caminaba hasta llegar a una especie de parque que estaba cerrado por una verja de color blanco.  
  
En la puerta había un letrero que decia Prohivido el paso bajo pena de expulsion. Iori se había esta tan confundido que no pudo creer como el candado se abrió solo y la puerta de la verja se abrió.  
  
Había un sendero en el prado que se dividía en dos al llegar al centro. Sora tomó el camino de la izquierda y fue hasta una puerta que había a un lado. Esa puerta tenía doce emblemas dispuestos en un circulo alrededor de un treceavo que estaba en el centro de la formación el cual era una esfera negra.  
  
Se abrieron las puerta a una pequeña habitación, una vez adentro Iori se dio cuenta de que era un elevador. Pero no tenía botón.  
  
El ascensor empezó a subir.  
  
"El conocimiento es la llave" dijo una voz en el ascensor. hubo un cambio en las luces y todo se oscureció.  
Un chico apareció recargado en una pared su cabellera de color azul oscuro estaba desordenada y hacia contraste con sus ojos azules detrás de sus anteojos.  
  
"El Valor te da el poder" dijo un segunda voz y el mismo fenomeno se repitió solo que cuando la luz volvió había un chico de unos 14 años y desordenada cabellera castaña.  
  
"El pode te da el derecho de hacer lo que deseas" dijo una tercera voz y al reaparecer la luz había un chico de doce años y cabello corto de color rojizo.  
  
"El momento esta cerca.. El día de la revolución Digital se acerca.. Por la revolución" dijeron lo cuatro jovenes mientras Iori lo miraba con cierto Temor y dudando si ellos estaban cuerdos.  
  
"Bienvenido a la sala del consejo estudiantil" dijo Sora al abrise las puertas de improvisto.  
  
La plataforma dominaba el paisaje.. Iori no pudo evitar sentir vertigo al mirar hacia abajo.. estaban en la cima de un montaña en forma de espiral.  
  
Iori estaba con la boca abierta y fue entonces que notó que el collar que llevaba en el cuello estaba brillando intensamente.  
  
"Te lo dije es uno de nosotros.."  
"Mmm pero no veo que tenga a un digimon o que tenga algo que enfoque su energía"  
"Pero porta el emblema de la esperanza.. fue elegido"  
  
Iori sentía que estaba a punto desmayarse..  
"¿Donde estamos?" fue su pregunta cuando pudo articular las palabras.  
"Estamos en el digimundo.. una dimensión paralela a la tierra en donde los datos de todo la tierra formaron el mundo que ves" dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
"El es Taichi Yagami lider del comite estudiantil"  
"El videpresidente Daisuke Motomiya"  
"Osamu Itchijouji secretario"  
"Y Sora Takenouchi asistente de recursos esepciales" dijo la voz de un joven de cabellera rubia larga.  
  
"Mi nombre es Yamato Ishida.. y ella es mi hermana Hikari" dijo un joven el cual miraba a Iori con atención.  
Como si lo hubiera conocido en el pasado.  
"Es un placer conocerte joven Hida.. encontrarás que el instituto es diferente a todo lo que has visto" dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.  
  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios.. gracias Uriel sama por darme gran parte de la trama. Este fic esta dedicado por supuesto a mi querido sempai Uriel.. espero que lo disfrutes.. 


End file.
